elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mages Guild
A society of wizards and sorcerers who dedicate their lives to practicing all manners of the magical arts from all schools of magic. The most notable and largest mages guild is formed in Calnlian due to the city’s natural allowance of race and religion. The mages guild holds a long lineage of members which grows each day. Every member is required to complete minor paperwork and pay a membership fee upon entering the guild. New members are given the title of apprentice until they specialize in a magical practice. The guild sustains many members who specialize in spell casting, artifacts, enchantments, and many other arcane arts. Ealrith and Gormastyl are the only player characters who have became members of the guild. The Mages Guild offered the service of magical enchanting to the public in Calnlian. Whenever a player would seek these services, the DM would refer to the information below. Enchantment Process Roll 1d20 for the Enchantment Potency. If result is 20, the enchantment cannot fail and the item is impossible to break. If result is 1, item goes through normal conversion process, but starts at half success rate than normal and if the enchantment succeeds, the item will be cursed. Roll 1d100 to determine Enchantment Success. The base success rate all enchanters perform is 50%. This success rate may fluctuate depending on materials used for enchantment. The result of the roll must equal or exceed the success rate of the enchantment to be a success. If the result is a critical fail (<= 10%), then the item breaks during the enchantment process. If the result isn’t a critical fail, but did not meet the minimum success rate, then the enchantment failed. On ALL accounts, the materials used for the enchantment are consumed. Available Enchantments Armor Standard Success rate for all Armor enchantments is 50%. On a 10% (Critical Fail) roll, the Armor is broken * +X AC * Resistance against one element * Infliction Damage An armor can be enchanted with magical thorns that conjure whenever an enemy creature hits the wearer with a melee attack (weapon or magical). After the enemy attack resolves, the armor will perform a melee attack against the creature, adding your proficiency bonus to the attack roll. If hit, the enemy creature will take 1d6 piercing damage. * Magic Deflection Whenever the armor wearer would be the target of a ranged magic missile, roll 1d20. On an 15 or above, the missile is deflected in a random direction. If critical, the missile is reflected back at the caster. The caster still performs any saves that a spell requires. Alternatively, if the armor wearer makes a saving throw against a magic spell, the wearer will take no damage on a successful save. * Damage Reduction Upon enchantment, roll 1d4+1. The armor wearer will have non-magical damage deal that much less damage whenever they’re hit with a weapon attack. * Healthpoint Maximum Increase Armor wearer has their hit point maximum increases by their level plus their proficiency bonus. If the wearer dons the armor, they lose hitpoints equal to the bonus. * Spell Casting - All at lowest level. Spells are cast on command and can be recast after a Long Rest. Curses On a critical fail enchantment, the armor becomes cursed. Weapons Standard Success rate for all Weapon enchantments is 50%. On a 10% (Critical Fail) roll, the Weapon is broken. * Imbuement Weapons can be granted an imbuement of a specific damage type, dealing an extra 1d8 damage of the specified type. The damage type can be influenced with an abundance of the corresponding color of gem. The damage type is determined randomly by the table below. Depending on the damage, the weapon may glow or emit a residual effect of the damage type. * X BAB/Damage * Weapon Animation'''The weapon becomes magically attuned to the wielder and can animate itself to float around within 30 feet of its owner. As a bonus action, the wielder may perform an attack with the weapon against any creature within range of it. The weapon’s movement speed is equal to its wielder’s movement speed. The weapon cannot perform actions other than attacking. * '''Enhanced Critical The weapon will deal critical damage when the wielder rolls a natural 17 or higher on the attack roll. Anything less than a natural 20 is NOT considered a critical success on the attack, but instead the wielder will deal critical damage as if a natural 20 was rolled. * Magic Resistance Piercing Weapons can be granted an piercing of a specific damage type, enabling the wielder to ignore magical resistances other creatures would have. The damage type can be influenced with an abundance of the corresponding color of gem. Depending on the damage, the weapon may glow or emit a residual effect of the damage type. Unlike Armor Resistance, a weapon cannot be imbued multiple times. Mission Board In addition to providing enchantments, the Mages Guild had a mission board that listed several unique magical items which the guild held interest in obtaining. This list was displayed for the public, but generally only guild members would hunt for the items. The guild would provide a specific amount of gold depending on the rarity of the item. Lesser Items (~5gp - 5PP each): * Arcane Powder * Elemental Dust * Magical Gems (Ruby, Jade, Sapphire, ect) Rarer Items (~3PP - 15PP each) * Undead Residue (Grind undead bones and apply holy water) * Witch Bones Legendary Items: (All locations unknown to public) * Tome of Nanim (Elvish for Ancient Hope. In Kaiden’s possession) * Orb of Occult Any magical items (Includes potions) - bounty based on rarity Category:Guild